


5 Times Hidan Comes To You For Relief and 1 Time You Go To Him

by CascadingElegance



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Grinding, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan's filthy mouth, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Hidan, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: The first time Hidan seeks you out for some relief quickly turns into many more visits from the violet eyed man, and eventually one visit from you.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	5 Times Hidan Comes To You For Relief and 1 Time You Go To Him

The first time you hear that knock on your door you opened it to reveal Hidan, dressed in only a pair of grey sweatpants which were hung low on his hips, doing very little to conceal anything underneath. You were towel drying your hair, still wet from the shower you’d just taken, a confused expression on your face.

Hidan stepped into your room without asking, and you simply just moved backwards to let him without question. He always was different around you, a bit less obnoxious than he was with the other members, but you still never expected him to seek you out like this. Though, that was stupid of you, knowing you were the only female member besides Konan, and Hidan was probably the horniest fuck you knew. Or at least, you were going to find out just how horny he was.

You dropped the towel when Hidan wasted no time in pressing close to you, his body flush up against yours, lips going down to kiss at your collarbones. You could feel that he was already rock hard against you, and must have been before he’d seeked you out. The sweatpants did little to conceal his size, and that shot a pulse of arousal straight down to your clit, your eyes suddenly darkening and lips parting in a silent moan.

“Hidan.” You tried, but were immediately shut up by his lips on yours, seemingly trying to devour you from the outside. You returned, lips just as eager as his, one of your hands going down to gently trace the outline of his erection through his sweatpants. This earned you a slightly animalistic growl, and suddenly you’re on the bed, pants and underwear being pulled down to your ankles and an over enthusiastic thumb moving to start to work on your clit.

Hidan wasted no time in drawing three consecutive orgasms out of you, not caring in the slightest how oversensitive you’d become after the second one. In all honesty, you’d never felt this good in your entire life, and had no plans to make him stop the movements of his fingers.

He did, however, pull his hand away. It was soon replaced by the flushed head of his cock, sliding home and deep into you quickly, his name being echoed off of the walls of your room.

-

The second time Hidan visited you, you’re in nothing but a t-shirt, and he’s dressed in nothing but a bath towel, low on his hips just like the sweatpants from before.

You’re brushing out your wet hair when the knock comes. You’d taken a soak in the large communal tub with Itachi and Kisame earlier to try to ease your stiff muscles from training earlier, and water always tangled your hair far more than you liked.

Walking over, you opened your door casually, peeking out to see who it was. You barely had time to react to who you saw before Hidan’s hand was on the surface, pushing it open and shutting it behind him. You squealed softly, almost moving to conceal your lower half since once again, you were in nothing but a t-shirt, but decided not to bother when your brain caught up to the fact that it was just Hidan entering.

The similarities of the two encounters became apparent to you when suddenly you were dropping your brush, it thudding quietly against the floor as Hidan moved in without warning to mouth at you. This time his mouth was on your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there in hopes to leave deep, purple bruises against your pale skin, his body as tight against yours as it was before. His cock, once again probably painfully hard, rubbed up against your bare thighs through the slightly rough texture of the towel he was wearing. This time, however, you changed it up a little. You reached out and tugged at the tucked in part of the towel, watching as it pooled to the ground around his ankles. His cock sprung free, slapping against his belly, and you found yourself smirking.

“Edge of the bed.” The commanding tone in your voice was light, but even so Hidan wasted no time in obeying. Once he was seated, you dropped to your knees in between his thighs, delivering a very deliberate lick to the head of his cock.

His hand immediately shot out, fingers knotting deep into the roots of your hair, messing it up further. Well, so much for trying to untangle it earlier.

-

The third time Hidan’s at your door, he’s completely naked. You knew this man had no shame, but that didn’t mean you wanted the entirety of the Akatsuki to know of your antics, and a stark naked Hidan, rock hard just outside of your room, was a dead giveaway of your sexual encounters.

Pulling the door open when you heard the knock, you couldn’t exactly say you were surprised to see him in his birthday suit considering this man loathed clothes, but that still didn’t mean you appreciated it exactly.

Reaching out and tugging him in by the wrist, his body against yours in seconds.

“This again, huh?” Your hand was immediately around his erection, giving it firm but slow pumps, watching as his eyes fluttered shut briefly. “You’re always already hard as fuck when you show up here. Couldn’t amuse me and let me work you up myself?”

“Well why the fuck would I show up here if I wasn’t harder than shit?” Hidan’s eyes popped back open, his violet gaze staring down at you heatedly, seeing nothing wrong in what he just said.

And that’s when it dawned on you. That’s all this was. Of course, how could you be so stupid? You were just a good way to get his erections to go away, nothing more, nothing less. You felt like the stupidest member of the Akatsuki right then, realizing that you let your feelings get involved when Hidan was just thinking of you as an easy hole to cum in. This meant nothing more to him than getting off and going to sleep.

“How silly of me to think this was anything different.” Your voice was then monotone, your hurt mixed with indifference showing in your eyes. Hidan just barely picked up on that, but couldn’t bring himself to care with his cock still firmly in your hand like that.

You had him bucking up into your grasp soon, forehead falling against your shoulder as soft pants left his lips.

This time, you finished him off with your hand. You were still completely clothed, the disinterest on your face very obvious. When he came, you stroked him through his orgasm, listening to his soft cries of pleasure as he bit down onto your shoulder.

When he recovered, you reached out and wiped the seed he spilled into your hand on his chest, gaze hard and unforgiving.

“Get the fuck out of my room.” You spoke, watching as Hidan’s gaze turned confused. He didn’t have time to ask any questions before you were pushing him out, slamming the door in his face and locking it.

He stood outside your door, slightly humiliated with his own release on his chest, for a few minutes as he tried to figure out exactly what had just happened, before returning to his room for the night with exactly zero answers.

-

The fourth time Hidan found himself at your door, he was hesitant. He was dressed in his normal outfit of pants and his Akatsuki cloak, having just returned from a mission and finished up in the shower. He figured coming to you clothed after last time would probably be a safe bet.

The second you heard the knock, you knew who it was. You’d been avoiding him during training, and choosing to go out on missions during opposite times as him and Kakuzu so that you two were never in the base at the same time. You didn’t want to see him again until you separated your feelings from this sex you were having, and you weren’t sure you were there yet.

But now, your luck had run out. Pulling open the door to be met with his violet gaze, you didn’t let him in right away. Taking in his appearance honestly had you surprised, but it didn’t change much.

“Back from your mission so soon?” You asked, leaning casually against your door frame, voice the usual monotone you’d been using lately. It was clear you didn’t care about the answer to your question.

“Let me in.” His voice was commanding yet soft, and after a bit of thought you stepped away from the door, letting him make his way into your room.

You had some candles lit, having been reading in solely the candlelight. You found it peaceful, and since both Itachi and Kisame were out and they were the only members that brought you peace, you really appreciated your candles at the moment.

“What do you want, Hidan?” You sighed out, still kicking yourself for letting your feelings get in the way the previous times you’d hooked up. Even before the Akatsuki, you were particularly bad at separating sex and intimacy.

Hidan removed his cloak, draping it over the chair at your desk. The pants he was wearing were tighter than all hell, and that was when you realized that he wasn’t hard for once. Your brows knit together in confusion, and you crossed your arms over your chest.

“You have three goddamn seconds to tell me why-” You were cut off by his lips on yours, much tender than the first couple of times you’d kissed. You were surprised, gasping into his mouth as you felt his hands move down to rest on your hips.

“Let me make it up to you for being a complete fucking asshole.” His crude sentence made you laugh, leaning in to rest your forehead against his.

“Alright, fine, but I get to cum first this time.” You teased him, kissing down his jaw and to his neck, removing his headband and tossing it to the ground with a quiet clatter.

“Don’t you always?” He joked, lifting you up by your thighs to toss you onto the bed.

“Yes, I was just making sure you remembered.”

Hidan’s face was between your thighs the moment he had you undressed, and you indeed came first. And many, many times after that, as well.

-

The fifth time Hidan doesn’t even knock, letting himself right in, seeing as your door wasn’t locked.

You were on your bed, completely naked with your thighs spread, one hand toying with your clit, the other pinching your nipples.

“Fuck, I’m so fucking glad I didn’t knock this time.” Hidan’s voice was gruff, his cock hardening fully at the sight of you, so far gone by just the work of your own hands.

You nearly jumped out of your skin in surprise when you heard his voice, jumping up and almost moving to cover yourself. You figured it would be pointless since Hidan was the only other person besides yourself that knew your body inside and out.

Reaching in and pulling his cock out of his pants, he gives it a few experimental pumps before moving over to the edge of the bed, spreading your legs wider to get a better view of the show.

“Keep playing with yourself for me, baby.” His voice came out like a purr, and so you did exactly what he said, dipping your fingers experimentally inside of yourself, the resulting moan shooting straight to Hidan’s cock. He didn’t think he could get any harder than he already was, but boy was he painfully wrong.

He continued to stroke his cock, eyes never leaving your form as you writhed in front of him, coming completely undone on your own fingers.

When your first orgasm wracked your body, Hidan dropped his cock from his hand, not wanting to cum just yet but knowing he would if he stroked himself while watching your body contort like that.

Replacing your hand on your clit with his thumb, he stroked you through your orgasm, leaning in to kiss your panting mouth. You whimpered and whined against his lips, legs twitching in slight overstimulation as his thumb didn’t stop even after you’d come down from your orgasm. His thumb was deliberate, only stopping it’s assault when he moved forward to slide home, cock pushing into you with ease just like each time before.

“You take me so well.” Hidan’s dirty talk always sent a jolt of arousal straight through your entire existence.

“My pussy was made for your cock.” The two of you fell into a comfortable silence after that, the room being filled with nothing but your cries of pleasure.

-

The one time you seeked Hidan out, it was special circumstances. You were sweaty and worked up beyond belief, all thanks to Kisame. Of course, you weren’t going to tell Hidan that.

You and Kisame had been sparring together, practicing your hand to hand and taijutsu that day, a couple of the categories you both decided you wanted to improve on.

It was going well, and you seemed to get the upper hand on the man, despite him being a fair bit larger than you. It wasn’t long until you had him pinned to the grass beneath the two of you, hand firmly on his chest as you straddled his waist, a smirk on your lips.

“Can’t believe you let me get the best of you, Kisame.” You teased, smirking, watching as his lips curled up in a smirk that mirrored your own.

“Suppose you’re just better than me, sweetheart.” He smooth talked. You knew his words were bullshit, but decided to let him inflate your ego anyway.

The position you had him in was suggestive, there was no denying that, and there was a part of you that had always wanted Kisame but never really knew how to go about it. As you stared down at him, your fingers splayed out against his chest a little bit, really feeling it underneath your palm. He always trained shirtless, and that you were silently thankful for.

Kisame furrowed his brows at you, confused as to what exactly was happening at the moment. He’d always found you incredibly attractive as well, but knew better than to act on it now that he and every other member of the Akatsuki knew you were sleeping with Hidan.

You, however, didn’t give a fuck who else you were sleeping with. Leaning down, you pressed your chests together, lips just inches away from his. As you moved, you dragged your hips against his, feeling how he was already half hard underneath you. This gave you the fuel to close the gap between you two, pressing your lips against his in a soft, yet definitely eager, way.

Kisame returned the kiss, large hands going out to grip at your hips. You grinded down against him as you kissed, gasping into his mouth as he slowly started to harden more. You knew he wasn’t fully there yet, but he was already alarmingly big and that had you frighteningly wet.

You were fully prepared to ride Kisame right then and there, but were pulled back to reality when he stilled your hips with his hands, pulling back from the kiss to stare at you with his own pair of lidded eyes.

“As much as I’d like to fuck your brains out right now, I have to stop this.” You were confused, which Kisame could tell and immediately continued. “I know you’re fucking Hidan. Hell, we all do. And I’m not getting in the middle of that. You haven’t seen it yet, but he’s incredibly possessive, and we already have enough drama in this house as it is.”

You understand where he was coming from, you really, really did, but you still had to admit that you were fairly annoyed with everything because of just how worked up you were.

Slowly, and slightly shakily, you stood up and off of Kisame. Offering the man your hand, he took it with a grateful smile. “Thank you for sparring with me today, Kisame.”

With that, you disappeared back into the base, trying to decide if you wanted to finger yourself into oblivion or use one of the showerheads in the bathroom to get yourself off. Though, a third option became present, as you walked into the kitchen and saw Hidan. He was clad in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, different from the first time the two of you slept together, and was holding a cupboard door open, peering in with squinted eyes.

“We don’t have anything good to fuckin’ eat in this house!” His annoyance met your ears and you smirked to yourself, walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist.

He was confused briefly, turning around in your embrace to peer down at you. “You can eat me, Hidan.” Your voice was low, and a large smirk spread across his face as he heard you.

Picking you up by your thighs, you wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, Hidan wasting absolutely no time whisking you away to his room.

“I want to hear you scream my name.” Was the next thing he said to you, dropping you down onto his bed and removing your pants in one simple flick of his wrist. “I want the whole fuckin’ house to know who you belong to, baby girl.”

And that was when you realized that Kisame was right. But not only that, but this thing between you and Hidan had developed into much more than it originally was. And you, of course, didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
